The present invention relates to a method and system for use downhole inside a well casing to reorient or redirect a vertical bore to a horizontal bore. More particularly an apparatus is disclosed which may be fitted into a well casing enabling an operator on the surface to turn coil tubing downhole, in a short radius, 90.degree. from the vertical to form a horizontal bore through the well bore itself and into the production zone of the well.
Currently, boring horizontally into the subterranean formation; and more particularly still, in an oil production zone requires expensive and complicated equipment. Translating a vertical bore to a horizontal bore generally requires forty or more feet of bending or curving radius. There has long been a need to be able to create a short radius, 90-degree turn so that horizontal penetration into the production zone may be achieved. The present invention meets this long standing need by providing an inexpensive, labor-saving method for making not only a short radius 90-degree turn but doing it inside an existing well bore, thereby translating or reorienting the vertical base to a generally horizontal bore.